America and the debate
by ALBrassard
Summary: America is having a dilemma when it come to choosing is new Boss , Canada is here to help while watching the Debate. This story rating T for Language


AN: Hi I'm ALBrassard, since I'm watching the Debate tonight and I thought it will be funny to get Canada and America watch the Debate together. I'm sorry about Laughing at the USA but I'm Canadian and I think this election is just a joke.

Declaimer : I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Narrator POV

America has invited Canada to join him to see the last debate of this Nation, Canada been laughing about it for a month. Donald and Hilary are the both candidate that America Nation has. Canada is having a blast with the soap opera that was the American Election. It funny when it was Canada turn America was saying nonsense to the way of democracy was a laughing stock.

This time America thought that will be great if Canada comes to join him, maybe it could help with his struggle to find a new Boss. He has to say this time he was not sure who he want for a new boss. For the fact, even Russia is calling him to tell him he should Choice Trump. Then Canada needs to stay neutral but without saying much Canada was against Trump in away. Most the other Nation of Hetalia thought mix feeling.

England thought that if America gets Trump as his boss England will be screw because of his Brexit with the rest of Europe and he should be for Hilary. France thought maybe it's time for America to get a female boss for once and as Germany have a female boss he looks less scary ever since that. America needs to make a choice.

Since the Hetalia Nation is all glued to their TV to see who will be America boss.

America POV

Canada was glue on the tv because well he was analyzing every moment of Trump. He looks at him like he was the laughing stock the world. Canada removing the eye say to me "Well America are you telling me this what you want to have a boss." he look at me I was watching them and I did quite understand why every Nation was asking me that "Well it what the people wanted for my Boss" I say trying to make my decision.

Canada was laughing every time that Donald was saying Wrong. Well, the way that Trump say it his pretty Hilarious. But when it come to the problem of this Nation sometimes I think that there make the bad decision. England was saying that it hard to him about Brexit. Obama was my favorite of all the Boss he had and it will be hard to say goodbye. But when it come to this election America don't know if he wants Hilary again in the house or having a man that doesn't know how to run this Nation.

America has torn apart because well this getting harder and harder for him to choice. He had to vote and it 20 days before the election he doesn't know who to pick. Canada was still laughing at the tv. "Hey Canada," I ask and Canada look at me " what America," he says and looking at me "Remember 5 year ago when you had to pick between all those idiots and you end up with Steven Harper," I say and then he looks sad like an I hit a cord.

"Yes," he says looking in pain "Well tell me how did you deal with that , Canada I'm really scared about this I could not be a Hero because if one win I will be hated with the Hetalia Nation," I say look at him with honest and scare eyes. Canada came to me and give me a hug.

"America, That man was the worst of all the boss I got. But I had people forget about me, you see this time is different for you because You have to Choice between an Idiot Orange and Blonde hair Boss that have no clue about you or a Lady that you know , saw , know who you will not build a wall between us and sister Mexico. But you have lots of time to make a choice." he pause "But if your Boss is Trump you will be like I was no more Hero the America" He say with sadness.

Well, Canada sometimes knows what to say. To make him smile and give him a bit a hope. When it come to North America, Canada is the kind one. So Canada has a way to cheer him up. This Election is scary for me but I just hope that the boss I will get will not be a dick.

AN: Well Thank you for reading the story this a one shot, It came after writing my last Chapter of my other story call Hetalia- World Collaboration I recommend to read after this one shot. I'm planning post other One Shot later this week.

ALBrassard


End file.
